I'll Be Waiting
by SakuraLilies
Summary: She met him at the tender age of ten, forming a bond slowly over the years but could love possibly form between a human and spirit?
1. Chapter 1

_She met him at the tender age of ten, forming a bond slowly over the years but could love possibly form between a human and spirit?_

_A story based on the movie Light of a Firefly Forest, if you get the chance watch the movie its very good._

**I don't own Naruto neither Light of a Firefly Forest but enjoy.**

* * *

**I'll Be Waiting**

* * *

"_Are you lost? Did your parents forget you too?" Her large green eyes glanced up to him from her crouched position, her tiny chubby hands cradling a swaying dandelion._

"_Hn, I don't have parents," His voice held no emotion, his dark eyes glancing upward to the rustling leaves of the trees. "This forest is my home." The sound of crunching leaves drew his attention back to the small child, her large emerald eyes shimmering with confusion._

"_What do you mean you don't have parents? Everybody has a To-chan and Okaa-san." Her pink brows furrowed as she crossed her tiny arms in mock confusion. The young girl looked no older than ten, her strawberry locks a curly frizzy mess atop of her head. His lips held a scowl, his hands deeply pocketed as he circled the child, taking in her tiny sundress smudged with dirt, her tiny knees marred with small cuts and bruises. Her gaze followed him, twisting her torso slightly to keep up with his movements._

"_Humans don't usually come to this forest," His gaze met hers as he put distance between them, his back slouching against an aging oak tree. He crossed his legs at the ankles; his geta's sinking into the plush grass. "This is a resting pace for the spirits."_

"_A resting place?" Her arms lowered. "To-chan once told me about a pace the spirits dwell. The Forest God protects the spirits that have lost their way; in turn the spirits live in peace among each other." A cheeky grin lifted her dirt streaked face, lifting her arms in victory. "It's real!"_

_Her tiny legs pumped as she ran out to him, her arms outstretched. A loud crash echoed throughout the small forest, the small child wailing out in pain as she cradled her reddened face. A large red mark marred her forehead where she ran head first into the tree the boy had been slouched against, tears brimming the corners of her eyes._

"_Spirits can't be touched," His head peeked from the side of the trunk. "We will disappear if we're touched." Her tiny hands rubbed furiously at the new bruise, wincing from the waves of pain vibrating through her skull._

"_To-chan didn't mention that." She lightly muttered, blinking up through the pain as the spirit came back into view. His geta's slapped against the dried leaves, his pale skin appearing translucent beneath the sun's rays. His dark eyes, hooded by thick lashes, eyed her curiously, his hand rising to swipe the few leaves nestled within his dark locks. "What, I don't look like a spirit, do I?"_

_She shook her head as a small snicker escaped her lips. Her hands smoothed the wrinkles from her yellow dress as she tried to appear more presentable, her fingers combing through her rats nest of pink hair. He watched the small girl fret over the dirt smearing her cheeks, scoffing in disgust as she stuck her thumb in her mouth then abruptly jerking it out to smear over her cheeks. Eyeing her blackened thumb appreciatively, her doe eyes met his blank stare._

"_What's your name? I'm Haruno Sakura."_

"_Why did your parents leave you?" He avoided her question, strolling in the direction of the open field, not waiting to see if she followed. The light sound of eaves crunching perked his ears, tilting his head to catch a glimpse of her rushing to catch his long strides._

"_On the way to the market I lost sight of my To-chan," She hoped over the small rocks scattered along the small narrow trail they took. "He always said when I get lost; the Forest God will help me find my way back." The tip of her shiny shoe caught the edge of one of the smaller boulders, jolting her forward as her arms flailed to stop her fall. The spirit paused, his torso twisting as Sakura wobbled closer to him, her tiny legs staggering to catch her footing._

_His brow cocked, his patience thinning as he side stepped the barreling child, watching her trip over her footing and ramming head first into another tree. "Why do you keep moving?" She whined, cringing as she tried to lift her aching head._

"_If I touch you, I'll disappear," He crouched to her eye level, the other end of the narrow trail transparent through his lucid form. "Spirits are different from humans. How many times must I explain this to you baka?" Swiping the lingering tears from the brink of her eyes, she took in the spirit's appearance for the first time since they spoke._

_His dark bangs framed a maturing pale face, his dark brows knitted together as those dark eyes held no emotion, as he watched her. His broad nose upturned at the tip, his full lips curling downward at the ends. A light flush settled over her tanned cheeks at how beautiful he was, her hands wringing together in a nervous manner. He seemed oblivious to her sudden change in demeanor, his gaze set on the small knot forming on her forehead._

_His hand rose midway inching towards the reddened knot, halting abruptly as the sound of a twig snapping in the distance registered. He jerked his wander hand back, inclining his head in the direction the noise came from. "Your parents have come searching for you Sakura," He rose, silently seething at the curious part of him for almost touching a human. "You must go before the Forest God figures out more humans have entered this forest."_

_Sakura blinked in confusion, hastily pulling herself together to catch up with the fleeing spirit. His pace seemed fluid, almost as if her were gliding over the ground as he guided her back to the entrance point. Her large jade eyes watched him from behind, entranced by how well the setting sun shown over his dark spikes. A large fan, the top portion white the bottom portion red, stretched across the back of his wide collared shirt signifying his clan._

"_This is as far as I go," His geta's faltered midway, his foot poised on the first descending stone stair. "Beyond these gates you will find your parents." Her gaze followed his down the molding stone stairwell, her small strides pausing as she reached him. Silenced stretched between them, almost deafening to the young child as her gaze found its way back to the handsome spirit beside her._

"_Could I come back here?"_

"_Never come back here Sakura," His eyes never met hers, the sound of the human world just a few meters below prickling his ears. "Not all spirits are like me." Her gaze fell, her grin faltering as she slowly began descending the stairs. She could feel his eyes burning a hole through her, resisting the urge to glance over her shoulder to see him once more._

"_Sakura," His child-like voice rang over the bustling of the small forest. Said girl jolted to a stop, catching her footing briefly as her head whipped back in his direction. "It's Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." A dark flush tinted her cheeks as a wide grin split her chubby face. The spirit grunted lowly before slumping back into the dwelling of the once lost spirits. Her hand clutched at her heart, the organ beating wildly against her rib cage as she tried to regain her hitched breathing._

"_Sasuke-kun," She bounded down the remaining stone stairs giddily. The spirits name whispered throughout every cell of her being, his handsome scowling face imprinted within her mind._

* * *

_9 years later._

Sakura hastily tied the ends of the handkerchief, securing both ends as she strode out of the kitchen almost knocking over her mother. "Ah sorry mother, I'm in a hurry." She steadied the elder woman with her free hand. The woman teetered slightly as her hands grasped her daughters face, her wrinkling fingers weaving through the long curly salmon mane.

"I'm sure your friend could wait a few minutes dear," Her mother began fidgeting with Sakura's attire much to her protests. "Your clothes will get wrinkled if you don't wear them properly. I don't want you out too late this time that forest isn't safe. You could very well get lost again."

"I know mother," She groaned trying to weasel from her mothers' primping. "I won't be out for long, I promise." He mothers' fingers paused form musing her daughters' naturally curly pink mane, a smile curling her aging face. Releasing Sakura, her hands folded over hear heart, her emerald eyes taking in her matured daughter.

"Be careful dear," She stood to the doorway, watching as Sakura slipped her shoes on before bounding out the door waving energetically. "Forest God, protect my cherry blossom."

Sakura's fast pace faltered at the bus station, her fingers nervously combing through her strawberry curls as she released the bas she was carrying. Settling onto the empty bench, trying to catch her breath as her eyes scanned the empty road for the bus. "I guess I missed the first one." A small groan vibrated along her throat as she tried to relax, a grin lacing her pink lips as her eyes inclined to the clear sky. Clouds drifted through the multiple blends of blue, calming the inner turmoil flustering her.

Today would mark a new year she would get to see the spirit that captured her heart nine years ago. Uchiha Sasuke. She inwardly shuddered in delight at the thought of being in close proximity of the brooding spirit once again. An amused giggle bubbled along her lips, her mind jogging fondly back to the time she spent with the stoic spirit last year when she taught him how to fish. She could almost perfectly vision how adorable he looked curiously watching as she showed him how to string bait along the hook.

In the short years she had known the silent Uchiha, she never once saw any sort of expression from the pale man, captivated by the way his dark eyes lit with interest. A boyish grin held his mouth once he mastered fishing, holding his first catch at arm's length, his eyes held true excitement. Granted, the fish wasn't large enough to be boasting worthy but the look on his face made her heart soar.

Tires slapping against the road caught her attention, her eyes peeling from the sky to the charter bus dragging to a stop. Leaning forward to retrieve her bags, she rose to catch the bus.

* * *

Reaching the halfway point between the bustling human world and the forest of spirits, Sakura's eyes brightened at the sight of the paling spirit perched onto the last mold stone stair. "Ah Sasuke-kun," She waved animatedly, a cheery smile tainting her full lips. Rushing up the few stairs distancing them, she hastily removed the few bags bundled in her arms.

"Yo," He rose, slightly taller than her as he spun on his heels beginning his stroll through the sacred forest. "How long do we have this year?" Inclining his head in her direction, his step faltered. Sakura stood in the same spot he left her which was unusual for her, her sparkling jade eyes focused on his translucent form. From the time they met when she was ten up until now he hadn't aged at all physically. "Ne, Sakura come on."

Shaking from her trance, she reached for her bags once more before bounding behind him. The many Kodama trailed after them, cracking their heads loudly. Her eyes scanned the canopies, noticing the different spirits watching her, their eyes warning her not to get too close to _their _Sasuke.

"_You mustn't touch Sasuke human," One of the spirits whispered, backing further into the shadows of the leaves. "Never touch him." Sasuke shrugged from the spirits that began to gather around them, grunting lowly urging Sakura to continue walking._

"_Sakura's a good human, there's nothing to worry about Akateko." A large red hand swung from the low branch, beady eyes glaring down to the young spirit Sasuke, unfazed from the stare down, held a protective arm out in front of the young Sakura. "Heed my warning human, we all live in peace. Do not take Sasuke from us."_

"_She means me no harm," Sasuke's eyes rose to the other spirits hidden within the leaves. "She means you all no harm." He stood firm to his word, his emotionless onyx eyes rivaling the beady eyes of the tree spirit. Akateko relented, swinging from branch to branch back into the canopies. The young girl rushed to his side, her arms outstretched as a smile laced her mouth._

_He tried to swiftly dodge her incoming embrace, tripping over his own two feet as his hand sank into the earth to try to steady himself. The small girl hesitated to a stop, her slender pink brow cocking as she eyed the sulking spirit on all fours curiously. His shorts were smudged with dirt and grass stains at the knees once he regained his footing, scoffing as the girl giggled at his appearance. "Didn't I already say don't touch me," His hand rose as he snapped a rather large twig from a nearing branch. "Do you want me to disappear?"_

"_No," He whacked the back of her head with the stick, watching in amusement as she hunched over cradling her tender head. "Ouch Sasuke-kun! You're not supposed to hit a child." He discarded the snapped twig in a careless manner, his hands slipping into his pockets as he trekked towards the familiar trail they usually took._

Sakura snickered at the memory, gaining the brooding spirit's attention. His geta's halted as he twisted his torso to face her. "What's so funny?"

Her face flushed under his scrutiny, fumbling with all the bags cluttering in her arms. "Nothing, I was just thinking about the spirits that you share this forest with." His expression didn't change, not even cracking a smile as his gaze lowered to the bundle in her arms she was struggling with. Outstretching his hand, he turned his face away as a light pink hue tinted his pale cheeks.

"Give me those."

"W-What?" She looked at him with a dumbfound expression, her entire face flushing as her eyes cut down to his outstretched hand. The large hand glittered beneath the sun, the plush grass clearly visible through his lucid hand. Jutting out his chin defiantly, the spirit said nothing as he motioned his hand towards the bags once more.

"Oh," Stripping a few bags from her weary arms, she cautiously handed them over. "You really don't—"

"Shut up." He interrupted, snatching the bags from her to peek its contents. Her cheeks puffed up in anger, her brows furrowing as her free hand balled into a fist. If he sensed her anger he didn't let on, his eyes widening slightly as he pulled the tied bentos from one of the bags. His fingers worked at prying the small knot loose, that ever present scowl deepening on his lips.

"Sasuke-kun—" The knotted bentos were shoved rather roughly under her nose, stopping whatever she was getting ready to say. His eyes stubbornly urged her to untie the handkerchief, that pink tint returning to his pale cheeks.

A cheeky grin held her lips, discarding the rest of the bags onto a nearby boulder before drawing her attention back to the bentos. "It wouldn't hurt to say please."

"Hn," Plopping onto one of the few black stones aligning the small stream, he waited her rather grudgingly for her to finish. Loosening the knot, she handed him one of the bentos as she settled down with hers. Breaking apart her chopsticks, she was oblivious to the confused spirit eyeing the Shogayaki, Kinpira Goba and steamed rice oddly. His chopsticks poked at the carrots cut over the rice, blank eyes scaling Sakura as she wolfed down her meal.

"What is this?"

"Lunch—" She swallowed the food clogging her throat. "It isn't the rice balls my Okaa-san normally makes for you. I wanted to cook something different for you Sasuke-kun." A hot flush rose along the nape of her neck as she averted her gaze from his. Picking up one of the few pork slices with his chopsticks, he drew the dripping slice of meat to his lips as he chewed it thoroughly soon swallowing. He waited for a pang of disgust to sweep over his taste buds but none came, slightly surprising the stoic spirit.

"It's delicious Sakura-chan."

She fumbled with her flask, a dark flush spilling over her cheeks as her heart thundered against her chest. His voice sounded sincere as he munched the food she prepared herself greedily. "Thank you Sasuke-kun,"

Her fingers twitched against the cool surface of the flask, wanting more than anything to be able to touch him.

* * *

_A/n: Alright I thought I'd try something new this time and finally write a Sasuke/Sakura story since I normally don't write a story of them two together. Like I said at the top, this is based on Light of a Firefly Forest and I don't own anything. I would like to have more reviews than I ever had on stories so please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeee review this story. But anyways, enjoy :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_She met him at the tender age of ten, forming a bond slowly over the years but could love possibly form between a human and spirit?_

_A story based on the movie Light of a Firefly Forest, if you get the chance watch the movie its very good._

**I don't own Naruto neither Light of a Firefly Forest but enjoy.**

* * *

**I'll Be Waiting**

* * *

"_How do you get close to people if you can't touch them?" She began arranging the flowers she picked before shoving them into the waiting spirits face._

"_I don't," His blank stare lowered to the arrangement of purple wild flowers hiding the small child's face. "I've been alone all my life." He drew his face in closer to the small bundle of flowers, inhaling the intoxicating aroma. Sakura's large eyes peeked through the wild flowers, watching as a small smile curled the pale spirits' face._

_Her forehead crinkled in confusion, slowly lowering the flowers she held tightly to inspect Sasuke. His expression hadn't wavered, that serene smile still captivating his lips. Her heart thumped loudly against her chest as she inched closer to him, the flowers slipping through her slackened hold. Through all the days she spent here with the silent spirit, he never showed any emotion, not one crack in that hard façade, until now. He appeared quite peaceful, the young girl marveled, her emerald eyes trailing his lucid form._

_He was a man of few words, she noted from the way he spoke to the other spirit dwellers but even then, she found herself wanting to be near him. At times he could be cold and cruel to the young girl but she knew that was his way of being nice to her. She was truly all he had._

"_Sasuke-kun," His eyes opened, panic briefly flickering in the depths of his dark eyes at how close she was. Their noses were a breath apart. "What were you thinking about?"_

_Her wide eyes were filled with interest, her chubby cheeks tinting pink. Sasuke scrambled to put distance between them, muttering a stream of curses as he ran an angry hand through his dark hair. The kid was becoming unable to keep up with, his shoulders hunching as he felt her presence nearing once more. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the small girl's company because he did but he was at his wits end trying to get her to understand he couldn't be touched._

_She watched from a short distance as he yanked at his hair, her lips tugging into a pout. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun," His actions cease at the soft sounds of her sniffling. Inclining his head over to her, his eyes widened. "I won't ever touch you, okay?" Her tiny hands swiped at the tears escaping her eyes, lowering her head to hide her sorrow._

"_Sakura," He just watched as she cried from afar, not knowing what else to do. "Don't cry." He found himself crawling over to her hunched over form, his hand poised just above her racking back. She suddenly jerked away, an uneasy smile splitting her tear streaked face. "You can't touch me no matter what."_

'_I don't want you leave me.' It was as if he could hear her thoughts, his demeanor going back to the familiar stoic, brooding spirit that she met a year ago. Rising, he left her briefly to fetch one of the sticks littering a dying pine tree a short distance of before striding back to the young girls side. Holding the free end of the stick out to her, he watched her face brighten as she grasped the stick. "It's like I'm holding Sasuke-kun's hand."_

"Do you ever wonder what's outside of this forest?" She leaned back onto her hands as she got comfortable against the stair, her face inclined to the sky. Her hair spilled well over her shoulders, her gaze peering over to the quiet spirit beside her. His lips were drawn in a thin line, his elbows resting onto his bent knees as his eyes leveled with the unknown human world below.

"I wonder about life itself," He lifted his hand to the waning sun, watching the filmy flesh glitter with distain. "I was once human when I was a child. I remember wondering off into this forest the same way you did. I was searching for my onii-chan when Bakeneko found me." He seemed lost in his thoughts, his dark eyes empty as his lips curled down. Sakura leaned up, her eyes shifting from him to the limpid hand he held to the sky.

"I couldn't find him no matter how hard I looked. I must've circled this entire forest three times trying to find my older brother. It never occurred to me that he could've left me there to parish. Bakeneko and Akateko found me hidden in a bush crying. I couldn't survive in this forest alone, that I knew, and the realization that _he_ left me….it was like…my family didn't want me. _They were trying to get rid of me._" His fingers curled into a fist as he brought it to his side, his eyes tilting towards her. She felt the debris of his frigid glower, shrouding from the spirit slightly. "B-But you're here now."

"The Forest God used magic on me. A small spell that will affect me the rest of my life," His eyes drew back to the horizon ahead. "In order to keep living, I gave up the will to be human. This body of mine —" He inclined a transparent hand in her direction. " —is very weak. The spell could break easily from a human touch." Sadness swept over his face for a moment, his gaze lowering to his wooden geta's as he drew his hand back. Her arms enveloped her knees as her eyes left him.

"I don't think of you as just a spirit. You age in your own sort of way and have opinions and feelings just like humans do," She felt his eyes on her as her cheeks reddened. "Every time we're apart I think of you. During the winter time when I visit my To-chan all I can think of is if you're warm enough; in the spring, summer, and fall all my thoughts drift to Sasuke-kun." His lips upturned slightly at her confession as he leant onto his knees once more.

"Every year is something new wit you Sakura. It's like I'm living like a human through your eyes." He was suddenly silent, his face growing callous as he turned from her. Her teeth worried over her lower lip as he rose, her eyes trailing after the lonely spirit. She could never understand him even when he opened her to bits and pieces of his life, always watching him from afar. His life had been taken from him at a young age. What if felt like to be cared for, loved; what it felt like to live, _be_ _touched_…

He would never know.

"How long will you be gone this time?" His back faced her, his hands deeply pocketed as he watched the sun set. He felt a twinge of sadness pull his heart, his ears perking at the sound of light footfalls. This new emotion seemed to overcome him every time they parted, frightening him almost. It was like he didn't want her to leave. He sneered at how weak he was becoming, tensing as her warmth scorched his side.

"I won't be back until summer. To-chan has a new family that I have to become familiar with," A sad smile split her lips. "I'm going to have two little brothers." Pain wrenched her heart, the urge to brush her hands over his broad shoulders overwhelming her twitching fingers. How had she come this far as to love someone she couldn't even touch? If Ino could see her now, the obnoxious blonde would probably mock her for being such a fool. Her fingers toyed with the wool scarf tied around her neck, the light breeze making small goose bumps form along her flesh as she waited for him to say something…_anything_ to her.

The silence between them lengthened, a sigh slipping pass her lips as she strode pass him to descend the remaining stone stairs. The trees rustled in her wake, the small Kodama snapping their heads in sorrow, some falling and disappearing through the crown of her head and shoulders. He didn't call out for her, his dark eyes following her longingly. She wouldn't be returning to him until the summer, _far too long for his liking. _It wasn't as if he liked the poor human, but without her around paralyzing him with her sweat scent, showering him with her _human _gifts, or her nagging high pitched laughter that seemed to echo throughout the forest, he was alone.

"Sasuke-kun," Her upper half turned in his direction, her foot poised at the bottom stair. "Take this—" She began unraveling the scarf from around her neck. "—Okaa-san says it's supposed to be a cold winter this year." She held the scarf at arm's length watching as he mechanically began to descend the stairs, slowly closing the gap between them. His filmy hand reached out hesitantly for the scarf, his dark eyes blank as they found hers. His cold fingers ghosted over her fingers, his aura biting her warm flesh as he took the scarf from her.

Eyeing the multi-patterned scarf analytically, de stretched the material out to its full length before him as if trying to figure out how to wear it. Sakura tried to hide her snickers, guiding his movements to wrap the scarf around his neck. Rising to her tips toes she moved in closer to tie the scarf securely round him, her fingers trickling along the fabric of the scarf as she felt the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. This had been the farthest she had come to actually touching him, a hot flush spilling over her cheeks as her eyes peeked up to him.

Their lips were a breath apart, his warm breath fanning over her already flushed face as he watched her silently. His expression was blank, those onyx eyes chilling her as she averted her eyes. "See you soon Sasuke-kun."

* * *

"_How come you don't really talk to me?" The young girl scaled a nearby log as they trailed alongside a Lilly pad lake, her arms stretched on either side as she teetered. The handsome spirit grunted in reply, his eyes wearily watching as she fell off the rolling log time and time again. Shaking the stray flowers from her curling hair, she straddled the log._

"_How old are you Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Ne, old enough."_

"_What's old enough?" Her legs swung back and forth as she eyed the tall spirit curiously. He sighed in irritation as he settled into the grass, his legs crossing indian style as his eyes shut. There was no end to a young girl's fascination. From the little he knew of the human race, they were curious creatures. Haruno Sakura was one of the over-talkative curious types which he found painfully annoying._

"_I don't age like you humans. You age by years, I do by centuries." She paused, her green eyes darkening._

"_Do you hate me Sasuke-kun?" He exhaled slowly, opening his eyes to glare at the small cherry blossom. She didn't back down from his glower, her withering stare rivaling his. A humored smirk lifted his mouth, inwardly praising the small child. His antics were slowly beginning to rub off on her._

"_To-chan hates me too," Tears pooled her wide eyes. "That's why he left Okaa-san, I was a bad kid." She tried to fight the tears as she sniffled, her button nose reddening. His façade didn't waver, his hands twisting the budding wild flowers that surrounded them. His gaze faltered, knowing the pain she felt all too well. The feeling of being unloved…not wanted._

"_Your father loves you Sakura," He dug up the blooming pansy violet sprouting from the earth before him. "You're too young to understand the full concept of parents falling out of love. He isn't leaving because of you." He rose from his slouched position, crossing the distance between them as he held the flower out to the crying cherry blossom. "I'm sure your father loves you dearly." He watched as she hastily swiped the tears from her eyes with the heels of her hands before greedily reaching for the flower, chuckling as she brought it to her nose._

_Her cheeks flushed as she inhaled the fresh scent saturating the flower, his eyes softening a tad. She truly was too oblivious sometimes, he noted, finding her antics adorable. A small grin laced her pouting lips as she tried to find a place to put her new gift. Notching the small flower onto the small bracelet of orchids she made earlier, she nodded appreciatively at her work._

"_Sasuke-kun doesn't hate me," She released the breath she had been holding. "Thank goodness." His brow rose, perplexed as to why she was suddenly so giddy, turning on his heels as he began along the familiar path they always took, not waiting to see if she would follow. The crinkling of dry leaves crushing beneath her small footfalls signaled her trailing behind, a small smirk curling his lips as he relaxed._

"_Of course I could never hate you, baka."_

His nose wove into the soft fabric of the scarf he hadn't taken off since she left, her sweet fragrance swirling around his nostrils and in a sense, calming him. His eyes danced over the light blanket of snow covering the forest, his mind flooding with thoughts of how badly Sakura would've loved this. He vividly remembered when she was younger how she begged to stay one winter break to watch the first snow fall with him. He turned her down of course, explaining how she had to return to _school_, whatever that was, and continue her education. He could almost picture that adorable pout lining her lips, her small arms crossing in frustration as she stormed out of the forest without even telling him good-bye.

He scoffed at his thoughts, his fingers yanking the scarf loose from his neck in displeasure. Everything he thought of somehow included her since she left, his daily rituals even slowing tremendously being that his thoughts were off. _Would she be returning today? What fruity fragrance would her luscious hair smell of this time? What was taking her so long to return to him?_

Something within his chest ached as more thoughts of the maturing cherry blossom lingered his mind, his cheeks tinting pink as he tried to tie the ends of the scarf in the same fashion she had. The warmth penetrating from her slender fingers entered his mind, how soft her hair looked, falling in small tendrils well pass her shoulders, her content emerald eyes gleaming up to him, her full pink mouth splitting into a cute grin…._Kami he missed her. _He tried to shake loose the thought, sulking lightly as he gave up trying to tie the loose ends of the warm scarf. He couldn't miss such an annoying human. _A beautiful human_.

The chilly air rippled through his light clothing, his dark eyes shifting down the stone stairs leading to the human world. The world Sakura lived in. She hadn't even been gone a full two months and he was dreadfully missing her. She had never parted from him this long before and he confessed that he was missing the attention she gave him, the way her jade eyes sparkled whenever she looked at him…the way she cared for him. She was the closest thing to a friend he ever had…she was the closest person he had ever gotten to trust honestly.

"That human girl hasn't been around much lately. She usually stirs up the lot of us, wouldn't you agree," Sasuke ignored the intrusion of the spirit, his dark eyes still searching below for a hint of his cherry blossoms presence. "I've never seen you this interested in someone before Sasuke, its as if you've taken a liking to the young human girl."

"What do you want Bakeneko?"

"Merely keeping a lonely sprite company." The large shape-shifting cat licked at her bronze coat as she stretched her hind legs, her golden eyes shifting up to the silent Uchiha knowingly. A small smirk spread over her mouth, her sharp canines pushing over her lower lip. "I'm not lonely," He hid the shiver crawling up his spine as busied his hands with the scarf.

"Hoko has been keeping me company up until now." Bakeneko purred as she straightened, her tail swishing as she began circling him as if he were her next prey. She knew the Uchiha better than he thought, her slit eyes watching the emotions threatening to spill from the cold façade he had. He had always been a terrible lair, even as a child.

"You've been here since she left." He was silent, a scowl drawing his lips down as he tried not to rip the thick scarf Sakura had given him to shreds. He couldn't argue the specter on that, his head lowering as he tried in vain to hide the deep flush settling over his pale cheeks. "Maybe I miss her," He lowered himself onto the bench at the peak of the stone stairwell, sensing Bakeneko following suit, settling against her hind legs. A chesire grin held her large mouth as rested her head against his empty lap, her eyes slowly shutting. He glanced down to the spirit, hesitantly reaching out to caress her golden mane, his fingers threading through the thick fine hair.

"Maybe I do miss Sakura-chan."

* * *

"_I wonder what it's like to go on a date," Sakura twirled, her dress rising through the air as she spun faster. "Okaa-san said when you really like someone you'll take them on a date. Would you go on a date with me Sasuke-kun?"_

_She jerked to a stop, her green eyes gazing up to him wistfully. He seemed oblivious to her question, slurping silently on the popsicle she brought him earlier. Balling her hands into tiny fists, she sped up until she was in front of him, her arms outstretched to block him. "Answer me Sasuke-kun!"_

"_You're too young to be worried about dating."_

"_I'm twelve and a half, a perfect age to start dating," Her fingers treaded through her thick mane as she pushed out her developing breasts. "You find me attractive right Sasuke-kun?" His brow rose, dark eyes peering down to the child he had begun forming a bond with. His eyes slowly raked over her maturing form, taking in the small swell of her blossoming breasts to her slender waist leading to the expansion of her ample hips. He had to admit, she was beginning to fill out nicely from the chubby ten year old he met long ago._

"_Hn," Disposing of the finished popsicle, Sasuke set his attention back to her. "Do you want someone to just appreciate your body or respect you?" Her chest caved in as if someone knocked the wind out of her, trying to recover as he strode pass her._

"_Would you respect me?"_

"_Shouldn't you be asking a boy from your class that sort of thing?" She trailed behind the transparent spirit deep in thought, her teeth worrying over her plump lower lip. He disregarded her silence as he led them to an abandoned temple. "Boys aren't too fond of me at school," Her voice hushed as if she were embarrassed to be explaining the situation to him. "I've never been confessed to before."_

_His geta's clacked against the wooden bridge they crossed, unfazed by the young girls' confession. He hadn't been surprised by it, sure she was beautiful but stressfully annoying and a bother to keep track of. If all human girls were like Sakura, he could understand why the male spirits bad-mouthed relationships so often. "Can't spirits learn to love?"_

"_Some have been in love," His voice lowered an octave. "Others live alone not knowing what love is. Not caring for a petty emotion. Things aren't the same in the spirit world as the human world. Once we fall in love with a person, animal, thing, who we fall in love with is our mate for eternity." His voice sent shudders up her spine as she struggle to catch his long strides. "There are some downfalls to spirits falling in love. You see those spirits?" Her gaze followed where he pointed, catching a glimpse of the greying sprites roaming along the riverbed as if they were confused, their face sunken as ghostly moans passed through their gaping mouths._

"_Spirits with unrequited loves slowly lose themselves, going crazy with thoughts of why their feelings aren't being returned. They worry themselves day by day into stupor and become a demon."_

"_A demon?"_

"_Demons have human characteristics, meaning they take on human appearance, can no longer dwell among other specters and can be killed. Once they're dead, they disappear forever." Her hands wrung together as they neared the temple, her back stiffening as he faced her. His paling face held no emotion, his dark eyes taking in the many emotions rippling in the depths of her large green eyes._

"_H-Have you ever experienced unrequited love?"_

_He could tell she was holding her breath as she waited for his reply, her entire face flushing as her eyes shimmered up to his curiously. Releasing an impatient sigh, he closed the distance between them. "I've never experienced love before," He wasn't that oblivious not to see that she had strong feelings for him. "I never had time to think about trivial things like that."_

"_It hurts," She clutched her heart, averting her gaze from his. "Being in love with someone that doesn't love you back."_

"To-chan he's wonderful," Sakura brought another pocky stick to her lips before munching it down. "You have to meet Sasuke-kun." Her father chuckled at her excitement, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he reached for a pocky himself.

"Since you've been here all I've been hearing is _Sasuke-kun this _or _Sasuke-kun that_, reminds me of the time you first entered the Forest of Spirits." A wide grin split his aging face as his hand rested atop of hers. Her head found refuge against his broad shoulder, welcoming the fatherly warmth seeping through her peacoat. The chilly air bit at her flushed face, nestling into her father's warmth as thoughts of the stoic spirit filtered her mind once again.

She couldn't stop the thoughts spilling through her mind, _was he warm enough with her scarf, did he catch a cold, and did Sasuke-kun miss her_, trying in vain to push back the selfish thoughts as she tried to focus her attention on her father. "To-chan," He grunted, squeezing her hand lightly to assure her that he was listening. "Can love form between two different…_types_ of people?" She felt him shift, his chin resting atop of her head.

"Love is something unexplainable Sakura," His hooded dark eyes watched ahead as two younger versions of himself fumbled each other over a soccer ball, their heavy coats and scarfs weighing them down. "It has no limitations, no set rules or guide. Why, my little cherry blossom has fallen in love?"

"To-chan!" Her cheeks flamed with bewilderment, abruptly rising from her sitting position to stomp back in the house. He chuckled whole heartedly at his daughters' actions, knowing fully well that she was very much in love with someone. Sakura tried to calm her racing heart as she chugged the rest of the green tea in the fridge, soon slapping the empty flask against the counter and shutting the refrigerator. Her heart thumped painfully as she shrugged out of the heavy coat, her mind filling with thoughts of the sulking sprite once more. She yearned to be near him, watching the snow he said coat the small forest as they drank hot chocolate. Was he waiting on her? She flexed her fingers, the feeling of his broad chest tickling the pads of her digits, her cheeks flushing.

He felt warm beneath her fingers, his heart beating steadily as those chilling dark eyes watched her. She had been elated to finally be able to touch him, trying to hide her embarrassment as her eyes finally met his, noting how close their faces were. She wanted to kiss him, run her fingers through his soft looking hair but she couldn't. Grasping the flask in frustration, she released a shuddering breath.

_Kami, how she missed him._

"Ah, Sakura-san," She face the woman blocking the doorway. "Would you like to help me prepare dinner?" The woman, her stepmother, face grimaced nervously as she entered the kitchen, her fingers fidgeting with the graying bun at the crown of her head. Her hazel eyes glanced up to Sakura hopefully, the gold flecks surrounding her pupils becoming more prominent. She was trying her best to make a good first impression, Sakura noted as she nodded.

Relief spread over her face, releasing a shaky breath as her wrinkling hands grasped Sakura's shoulders. "I was dreadfully nervous you wouldn't like me. Hideo told me so much about his beloved cherry blossom," She mused Sakura's straightened mane. "I feel like I know you already. I know I'm nothing like your mother but I hope we can be close." Sakura tried to shrug away from Asami's wandering hands, growing uncomfortable at the many compliments the woman threw out.

"I think To-chan is calling me. I'll help with dinner some other time Asami-san." She fled, bumping into her father as she staggered towards the stairs. Climbing midway up the wooden stairwell, she plopped down as she rested her elbows onto her bent knees. She felt out of place. Sure, her relationship with her father was still the same, but she didn't fit into the new equation with his new family. Hideo wasn't just her To-chan anymore. He belonged to Asami and their two kids now.

She had to accept that fact.

"Sasuke-kun, what am I doing here? I don't belong here," Her hands cradled the back of her head as she hunched over. "I wish you were here."

"_Sasuke-kun," She leaned over the resting sprite, her eyes flickering over his peaceful face. "How do you know we'll always stay together?" Her hair formed a pink curtain around them, careful not to touch him. His eyes stayed shut, his scowl deepening as if he could sense her hovering over him._

"_You're annoying," He inhaled her sweet smelling shampoo. "You came back even after I told you not to." Wiggling from under her, he rose as he inclined a nearing stick in her direction. Grasping the free end, she hoisted herself up as she dusted the front of her high waist jeans. "That doesn't answer my question."_

"_Do you like being here with me?" He tugged his end of the stick, gaining the young cherry blossom's attention. A light flush tinted her cheeks, her grasp on her end of the stick tightening. "Y-Yes."_

"_Then stay by my side Sakura-chan." His head inclined in her direction, a smirk lifting his lips._

* * *

_I had free time so I updated, should I continue or discontinue? You guys aren't reviewing so I might just discontiue it :(_


	3. Chapter 3

_She met him at the tender age of ten, forming a bond slowly over the years but could love possibly form between a human and spirit?_

_A story based on the movie Light of a Firefly Forest, if you get the chance watch the movie its very good._

**I don't own Naruto neither Light of a Firefly Forest but enjoy.**

* * *

**I'll Be Waiting**

* * *

"_This is how my uniform looks this year," She spun on her heels to display the sailor type uniform. "Ne, you like it Sasuke-kun?" A light flush fanned over her cheeks, wide green eyes gazing down to the silent specter expectantly._

_His brow rose as his onyx eyes skimmed over her appearance. Her straightened pink hair softly falling well past her shoulders, a few wisps falling into her large jade eyes, her face more angular than chubby from when she was a child. Her creamy flesh looked delicious beneath the black sailor uniform, her once skinny body now filling out the uniform nicely. She was changing from the annoying chubby ten year old he met long ago. She was becoming a woman._

"_I don't see much change in this one from the last one." His eyes caught her pink brow twitching, a sign that anger was brewing within her._

"_I'm in junior high now Sasuke-kun! This uniform makes me look more mature." She adjusted the red tie around her neck as she fought to keep her hair out the way. He felt himself watching her, wanting to run his fingers through her thick mane. He had been noticing the subtle changes in the young girl for quite some time, the way she took more care in her appearance, her sweet fruity smelling hair that looked more and more divine every time he saw her._

_His scowl deepened, forcing his eyes away from her. Why was he thinking about her gorgeous hair? Why was he so interested in how well she was maturing? She was just someone to keep him company, nothing to get too attached to. Yet, he felt lonely when it was time for her to leave, counting down each day until she returned like an obedient servant. It sickened him._

"_Pretty soon I'll be in high school, then off to college," She settled down next to him, her back resting against the wide trunk of the oak tree. "I'll be the same age as Sasuke-kun soon." His aura felt cold beside her, her gaze shifting over to him, His filmy flesh flittered beneath the blazing sun, his eyes searching the sky. He seemed sad beneath the stoic façade, his hands clasped together over his bent knees as he finally met her gaze._

"_You'll grow older and older each year while I stay the same Sakura," His brows furrowed as he withdrew his eyes from hers. "I'd give anything to live. Grow old, have a purpose. Have a meaning for my existence."_

"_Everyone has a purpose; you just haven't found yours yet." She fought to urge to wrap her arms around him, her eyes following his back to the sky._

"_Maybe," His voice barely above a whisper. "Maybe so."_

She sprinted up the stone stairs, her jade eyes searching for the brooding spirit that usually greeted her, instead seeing a large golden cat at the peak of the steps. Her disappointment evident as the bags slipped from her fingers.

"Bakeneko where's Sasuke-kun?" Her quickened pace slowed to a stop as her eyes searched the forest for traces of the spirit she came personally for. A snicker escaped the great cats lips, her fangs bearing as she circled Sakura.

"You aren't happy to see me Sakura-chan?"

"Of course I am," Her gaze drew down to the shifting amber eyes of Bakeneko. "I was just expecting Sasuke-kun."

"Hoko has Sasuke busy at the moment working on some project. They've been working all morning." Bakeneko's stride faltered, eyeing the weary human as the smirk marring her mouth widened. She knew the cherry blossom had grown attached to the silent Uchiha; their bond had been evident from the first time they met.

The child had fallen for him, hard. She didn't doubt that Sasuke felt the same about the human, getting him to admit it to himself was the troubling part.

"Do you know where they are? I have a surprise for Sasuke-kun." Yes, the human girl was indeed in love with Sasuke, Bakeneko confirmed as she leaned back onto her hind legs.

"That, I can't tell you," She watched the creases along Sakura's forehead deepen, anger burning in the depths of those emerald eyes. "Hoko and Sasuke are hard at work on their own surprise for you. If you were to find them now you would ruin the effort they put in." Sakura bit back her rage, a light flush spreading over her cheeks.

"A surprise? Sasuke-kun is working on something for me." A grin split her full lips, almost leaping out to hug the shape shifting cat before catching herself. The graceful specter shifted, knowing Sakura's next move. The girl seriously had an issue with wanting to touch.

"Why don't you go home and change, wear one of those fancy Kimonos I;ve seen other young girls wear."

Sakura eyed the cat in confusion before shifting her gaze down to her apparel. A oversized half cut sweater, high waist pants and a old pair of ratty brown boots. Sasuke had seen her in worse clothing so what was so wrong with her attire now?

"Bakeneko, human girls wear kimonos on special occasions." Bakeneko trailed down few of the stone stairs, lowering to grasp the handles of Sakura's bags within her jaws.

"This is a special occasion; I will go with you to change."

"But—"

"No other human will be able to see me but you once we descend the last step. Come come, we don't have much time." Sakura watched silently as the cat descended the steps, her form becoming even more transparent as she got closer to the human side. She rushed to catch up to Bakeneko, her thoughts jumbling with what Sasuke could be doing. He never tried to do anything remotely close to special in all the years they been together. He'd always been stand-offish, allowing her to pester and follow him being that he knew she would no matter what he said.

Did he truly enjoy their time together?

Sadness flickered over her eyes, brushing off the thought as she steered Bakeneko in the direction of her neighborhood. "The human world is so noisy. Don't you get tired of the noise?" Her voice muffled by the bag handles between her teeth. Sakura chuckled as she unlatched the white picket fence leading to the small yellow house.

"I'm used to it. We live pretty far off from the city though. My To-chan lives in the heart of Konoha, it's beautiful out there." She unlocked the door, holding it open for the large shape shifting cat. Bakeneko's sharp golden eyes swept over the small entry room, taking in the open thresholds to her right and left that led to different parts of the small house. Following the human to the right, Bakeneko regarded the couch and reading chair that was placed around a small coffee table and bookcase.

The room wasn't anything fancy, but then again she wouldn't know what humans considered fancy. "My room is this way," She led them around the comfy looking sofa to a narrow hallway. There was only one door at the end which she assumed belonged to Sakura. "Excuse the mess, I'm not really an organized person."  
She pushed the door open, beginning to rid the floor of her clothes as Bakeneko entered. Millions of pictures were tacked to the green walls, her mahogany dresser littered with books, perfumes, lotions and other knickknacks, her futon pushed close to a window unmade. More clothes were bursting from her overstuffed drawers.

"Is this how all human rooms look?"

"All humans are different," Sakura rushed to remove her boots before relieving the specter of the heavy bags. "Don't tell Sasuke-kun I'm messy. It's too embarrassing." The large cat chuckled amusingly as she found refuge on the tousled rose color sheets of the futon. Sakura scratched through each bag in search of a kimono, flinging clothes over her shoulder in frustration. Her fingers felt out the bottom lining of the bag, her eyes brightening as she yanked the dark blue obi out. "I knew I packed it somewhere," Her eyes drifted to the relaxed specter, a nervous smile lacing her lips. "I don't know how to put it on properly by myself Bakeneko."

* * *

"Everything is finished Hoko, what more could we do to improve this?" Sasuke asked wearily, strategically placing another lantern in a high tree branch, his eyes downcast to the romantic setting below. A small clothed table set with a single candle was set by a small koi pond, the small waterfall gushing from the large boulder lined with candles. He felt as if this was too much just for a welcome back dinner for Sakura but he couldn't stop himself from going all out. He wanted to impress her.

Hoko, a spirit dog, yelped as he ran along the bouldered edge of the garden pond excitedly, signaling that all their efforts were finally paying off. "Everything's coming along nicely," The bushes rustled as a young male came from the shadows, his blank teal eyes rising to the Uchiha perched against a high branch. "What's the occasion?" His pale arms crossed over his chest, the setting sun shining over his red locks.

"Gaara," Grasping the branch beneath him, Sasuke swung to the ground. "What brings you here this time?"

"I heard commotion from the mountains, came to see exactly what's going on. I've heard there's been a human that's been in and out of the forest lately." Gaara fiddled with the utensils lying on the table. "You know humans aren't supposed to enter this forest." Sasuke snatched the silverware , his brow furrowing as he tried to control his anger. Whenever Gaara made an appearance from the mountains, it was to stir up trouble, something the young Uchiha wasn't too fond of. Placing the fork onto the table, he tucked his hands in his pockets.

"This forest doesn't concern you anymore. The Forest God banished you to the mountains." Hoko scrambled to Sasuke's side, a low feral growl emitting from the pup as he sneered up to the intruder. Gaara snickered down to the spirit before his gaze swept over the area, taking in the lanterns and candles that made for an intimate setting.

"Love makes one do strange things, ne Sasuke?" Gaara crouched, holding out a hand to the growling Hoko. The pup bit at the filmy hand, nicking his middle finger as he jerked his hand back. Sasuke grunted in reply, becoming more irritated with Gaara's intrusion. He could really be a pain without even trying. Rising from taunting the livid Hoko, Gaara peered over to the silent Uchiha, dark humor burning in his eyes.

"I guess I struck a nerve," His raspy voice surrounded him, his anger touching the brink as he clenched his hands into fists. "I see that my presence is a burden to you. I'll be on my way then." Gaara spun on his heels, his form slowly fading into dust. "Give my regards to the human." His chuckles echoed throughout the forest as he faded into dust fully.

"_I was confessed to yesterday," Her voice void of any emotion as she drew her knees to her chest. "It was on the J train when I was heading to school. A boy from a neighboring city said he's rode the train every single day since last term just to see me." Her fingers combed through her curling pink hair as her eyes focused on what was ahead._

"_He asked me to be his girlfriend and that I could answer him whenever. I didn't know how to react. My whole body was numb and it felt like my heart was in my throat." Her gaze shifted to the stoic spirit beside her, noting that his demeanor hadn't changed. His aura felt colder that usual beside her, chilling her slightly._

"_Isn't that what you wanted? To be confessed to?"_

"_No…I mean yes but, never mind." Her dejected eyes pulled from him, resting her chin against her knees as another cloud loomed over them, casting another shadow. He felt himself inwardly seething at the news she told him, trying his best to appear nonchalant. What right did that human have confessing to his Sakura? He knew Sakura longer. Would she accept the other boys' feelings? She couldn't, she had him for goodness sakes!_

_The scowl holding his lips deepened at his inner turmoil. Sakura wasn't his, she never had been. She had a right to like whoever. She was more than gorgeous enough to draw male attention._

"_I think I'm going to date him," She rose, dusting the lingering grass from her uniformed skirt. "Cram school starts soon so I won't be returning for a while. Bye." He watched her sprint from the open field, noting how her goodbye seemed more forced this time. A heavy sigh slipped through his lips as he shut his eyes, resting his head against the large tree. "This is for the best."_

Sakura wearily shuffled up the stone steps, lagging even further behind Bakeneko. She felt herself burning up under the many layers of the kimono she wore, swiping at the bangs that escaped her hair clip. "Could we take a break? I can only walk so fast with this on."

Sakura bent slightly, resting her hands against her knees as she tried to catch her breath. The hair pins holding her hair up slackened, her straightened pink mane spilling over her shoulders. Straightening abruptly, she groaned in frustration as she made an attempt to fix her hair back.  
"Now my hair's ruined."

"Stop complaining," Bakeneko inclined her head back to the groaning human, the golden flecks in her amber eyes shifting as she took in Sakura's appearance. Her pink locks appeared even more vibrant against the ashen kimono, her hair spilling about her shoulders in soft waves. The curves of her petite form were more prominent, filling out the kimono nicely. The human girl was no doubt beautiful. "Your hair is fine Sakura. He won't be able to take his eyes off you." A small smile split her full lips as a flush spilled over her cheeks.

"Really?"

"He's at the gates waiting for you," Bakeneko ignored the girls' question, her eyes shutting. "I wouldn't want to be the third wheel, have fun." With that, the large shape shifting cat disappeared.

Nervous jitters tickled her stomach as she climbed the remaining stone stairs, the stoic Uchiha coming into view. He looked just as he had the last time she saw him, his glossy onyx locks falling into his gorgeous pale face, that same scowl that always held his mouth prominent.

"Sasuke-kun," Her eyes softened, noticing the soft glow of lights a short distance off. "Bakeneko said to dress like this. I hope it isn't too much." She spun lightly for him to examine, her heart rate increasing under his heavy stare.

He had never seen anything quite exquisite, quite refined. Her soft looking hair falling in deep waves past her breasts, the intoxicating aroma, how beautiful her eyes looked beneath the moonlight.

"It's perfect." His voice barely above a whisper, fighting down the flush prickling the nape of his neck. Sakura had never affected him this much. Damn that wench for looking so gorgeous. "I-I got something for you," She loosened the ties of the small pouch around her wrist, revealing a small black box. "It's nothing special but when I saw it I thought of you."

She extended the box in his direction, her entire face reddening. Accepting the gift, his fingers pried the small box open eyeing the handmade bracelet inside. A small fan shaped pendant hung from the bracelet, reminding him of his own clan symbol. A light smirk adorned his lips as he lifted the trinket from the box. He fumbled with clasping it round his wrist, a bit taken back as her warm aura surrounded him.

Her skin looked so soft, so inviting. He'd give anything to touch her, kiss the sprinkle of freckles along her collarbone. But he couldn't.

"There," She admired the handmade bracelet appreciatively. "I hope you like it Sasuke-kun." Her wide eyes caught his, her smile faltering from his serious expression. He was so close. She could feel his breath fanning her cheeks, his eyes dipping from her shimmering forest eyes to her full lips then back. She slowly felt herself begin to lean in towards his taunting mouth, her eyes drifting shut.

"I have a surprise for you," He was able to find his voice, retrieving the scarf she had given him from his back pocket. "You have to keep your eyes closed." He tied one end of the scarf round her slender wrist then the other end round his own, trying to steady his raising heartbeat. She almost kissed him. Even though he knew it would end badly, he didn't want her to stop.

"It's almost like a date."

"It_ is_ a date." He ignored her stumbling as he steered them in the direction of the koi pond, making sure she didn't trip over the small rocks scattered along the trail. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It amazed him how done up she got just for him. He loved her hair, the way it smelled….how he wished to run his fingers through it.

He shook his head at the thought as his steps slowed to a crawl before turning to untie the scarf from her wrist. "Open your eyes."

"I hope this isn't some kind of—" Her voice died down in her throat, her eyes taking in the scene before her. Lanterns were sprinkled about, setting a perfect glow over the koi pond, a small cloth covered table set in the middle of it all. "It's beautiful," She voiced her thoughts, a deep flush settling over her cheeks as she inclined her head in Sasuke's direction. "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

He felt his insides warming over at the sight of her gentle smile, his eyes quickly flickering to the leaves nestling in her thick hair. Before he could stop himself, he plucked a leaf from her hair, pressing it to her full lips before pressing his own over the leaf.

* * *

_A/n: If I don't get anymore reviews I may just discontinue the story. Tell me your thoughts on if I should or shouldn't._


	4. Chapter 4

_She met him at the tender age of ten, forming a bond slowly over the years but could love possibly form between a human and spirit?_

_A story based on the movie Light of a Firefly Forest; if you get the chance watch the movie it's very good._

**I don't own Naruto neither Light of a Firefly Forest but enjoy.**

* * *

**ILoveSxS: Sakura is about 19 and Sasuke is 20-21**

**LaughsRFun: Thanks for the review I'll keep the story going**

**Fruitscandy927: You was my very first review on this story thank you and I'll continue the story.**

**All guest reviews: Thanks for all the reviews and I can't say if Sasuke can become human or if Sakura can become spirit you'll just have to keep reading.**

* * *

**I'll Be Waiting**

* * *

_"I hope this isn't some kind of—" Her voice died down in her throat, her eyes taking in the scene before her. Lanterns were sprinkled about, setting a perfect glow over the koi pond, a small cloth covered table set in the middle of it all. "It's beautiful," She voiced her thoughts, a deep flush settling over her cheeks as she inclined her head in Sasuke's direction. "Thank you Sasuke-kun."_

_He felt his insides warming over at the sight of her gentle smile, his eyes quickly flickering to the leaves nestling in her thick hair. Before he could stop himself, he plucked a leaf from her hair, pressing it to her full lips before pressing his own over the leaf._

* * *

"_Do you remember what being human was like?" She uncurled her fingers, outstretching her palm to the heavy downpour from the shelter of the temple, eyeing the tiny droplets pooling within the center of her palm. Sasuke stood a short distance off, his dark eyes shifting from the cloudy sky to the child before him. Her clothes were soaked through, clinging to her shivering underdeveloped form._

"_No," He shrugged out of his coat before placing it over her trembling shoulders. "I've tried to remember but those parts of my memories have been blocked. What I am now is all I know."_

_Her teeth chattered as she snuggled into the warmth, her eyes darkening with sadness. "I often wish I could be what you are," She inclined her head in his direction, her cheeks flushed, and her trembling lips almost blue. "I want to be close to Sasuke-kun." Wrapping herself tightly within the swallowing coat, she inhaled his scent. Spicy with a hint of musk, a masculine scent that could only belong to him. Even though he was just in arms reach she couldn't touch him, not even a handshake or a simple hug._

_Things she could easily do with her To-chan and Okaa-san, she couldn't do with him. Being able to physically touch the one she cherished most, something she had unconsciously taken for granted. Her heart ached at the thought of not being able to embrace him._

"_This is why I choose to stay alone," He flexed his fingers before curling them into his palms tightly. "Humans and spirits aren't meant to coexist." His paling face was void of any true emotion, those lifeless eyes set on her small trembling form. He could see the unshed tears pooling her wide eyes, his coat falling from her shoulders as she abruptly dashed from the shelter of the temple they occupied out into the storm. _

_He fought the urge to follow her, his eyes shifting upward as he strode to the edge of the wooden temple. She wanted to love him, he could clearly see, but he didn't want her to. She deserved something better than what he could offer her. The solstice of trees and his undying affection without physical embraces, he scowled at the thought. He didn't even know what love was, but it fit perfectly with his thoughts of her._

_He was something she wanted, she was something he needed._

_It sickened him how happy he would be whenever she would visit, how his heart would involuntarily skip a bet from her subtle glances, how perfect her smile seemed. She made him want to explore the possibilities of becoming human once again, just to taste what love was. He wanted to be able to caress her, feel just how soft her pink lips looked…hold her hand in his…for a moment._

_Was this what humans considered selfish? Impure thoughts? Thinking about the one female he couldn't touch physically, love unconditionally, share the rest of his centuries with? Life was cruel, well, the life he lived anyhow. Thrusting his hands deep into his pockets, he rushed out into the rain in search of her, squinting through the heavy downpour for a hint of her pink hair._

_He circled through the larch trees, stopping briefly to swipe his matted bangs from his eyes. She couldn't have gone home already, could she? She would never leave without telling him goodbye, no matter how mad he would make her. She couldn't have gone too far off, he reasoned as he struggled to catch his breath, pushing from his leaned position to continue his search._

_The forest was undoubtedly beginning to look the same as he struggled to keep afloat, blinking through the rain as he searched through the bushes. He could feel himself giving up slowly, his cheeks reddening with disappointment as he ripped a bushel of leaves from another bush. Maybe he had gone too far this time, maybe he pushed her even further away._

_Nearing a small pagoda tree, he saw a trace of her ratty brown boot that she seemed to wear every visit, his dark eyes perking slightly with determination as he bolted towards the tree. His stride slowed to a crawl as he rounded the trunk, catching a glimpse of the slouched over girl, her face buried within her arms, her knees drawn up to her chest._

_Her soft cries reached his ears, his cold eyes softening a tad as he crouched before her. "Are you lost? Did your parents leave you too?" The words rolled off his tongue with ease just as she had said them the first time they met. Her red rimmed eyes lifted, her crinkled wet hair dripping against her forehead as she swiped the droplets from trailing her face._

_The whisper of a smile quirked the corners of his mouth as she rubbed at her reddened nose with the back of her hand. "Do you really believe what you told me Sasuke-kun?" Her voice cracked as more tears spilled from her eyes._

"_I did," He swiped at his own wet hair, the droplets sprinkling into his eyes. "Until I met you Sakura-chan."_

Her body felt numb, her wide eyes glancing up to the handsome specter before her as she tried to put two and two together. Her fingers fluttered over her tingling mouth, the feel of his mouth weighing down over hers still fresh. It felt electric how well his mouth felt over hers, not wanting to part from the only thing holding her up. He had kissed her, Sasuke-kun kissed her. It wasn't an ordinary kiss shared between humans but none the less the stoic spirit had kissed her.

His expression hadn't changed from the moment his lips hovered over hers, a scowl marring his mouth as he took a step back from her, his gaze averting from hers. He was embarrassed he had lost control that easily. How could he have put his life in jeopardy that way just to feel the wonderful sensation of her mouth against his? He hadn't known what possessed him to suddenly kiss her the way he had but he was elated he had. Her lips felt…like heaven, even against the barrier of the drying leaf. Even then, words couldn't describe how delicate and addictive her lips were.

He knew he was already hooked. He wanted to feel more of her, know what made her tick, and actually _taste_ her sweet looking lips. He was craving for more that he couldn't have, to feel more that he couldn't touch, love what was forbidden.

Wanting something he couldn't have, it drove him insane how he couldn't have Sakura or even voice how he truly felt about her. He was a coward, scared of what may come after he confesses. Sakura had been the first female he had ever come close to, the only one he would sit up hours upon hours just to greet her at the entrance the days he knew she was coming. What they had would never last. She would grow older, get married, move away and forget about him.

Forget their time shared, the stories…everything.

He had to do what was best for the both of them even if it meant they wouldn't be happy together. He could deal with falling out of love if it meant his freedom but the burden of hurting Sakura…he couldn't live with. He knew she loved him but fate dealt them a hand they couldn't somehow live around. He would always be a spirit that couldn't be touched, he lost his will to live among humans long ago.

_He lost his chance at love long ago._

"We should eat before the food gets cold."

"Sasuke-kun," Her voice ebbed away as he turned from her, his suddenly cold aura nipping at her entire being. He had returned to the stand-offish, brooding spirit she met nine years ago, she noted as her fingers raked through her pink locks. What they shared briefly for a few seconds was nothing more than a farewell from him. "You aren't coming to greet me anymore at the gates, are you?"

She choked on her words, fighting back the tears as she watched him settle into one of the chairs surrounding the small table. Meting her gaze, his were empty as his mouth thinned into a white line. The answer was evident from his stiff body language; he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Their conversations, the laughter, everything he ever taught her…he was throwing it all away.

"It gets harder for me to wait for your arrival every year," His thumb ran over the small charm latched to his bracelet as he drew his eyes from hers. "These selfish thoughts I have for you are changing me. I'm becoming a demon the more I'm near you." He grasped the silverware with a shaken hand, drawing it along his upturned wrist as a sliver of dark liquid erupted from the incision.

"I love you so much it's killing me Sakura-chan."

"_I love you Sasuke-kun," Her tiny hands grasped at her thumping heart as her large eyes glanced up to him hopefully. "I loved you from the moment we met. Do you feel the same?" He bit back the grimace threatening to overtake his features as he returned his attention to fishing once more. He knew the child had a small crush on him but this was taking it a bit too far. How could she love someone that wasn't well…like her? He hadn't been human since he was five, he knew nothing of these foreign feelings Sakura was developing._

"_What about me do you love?" he began to reel in his line, the dangling fish on the end trying desperately to get back into the water. Sakura stumbled over an answer, her finger scratching through her curly frizzy hair before her eyes lit up with sudden realization._

"_I love how gentle you are. Even when you try to be mean to me you're always nice. When you threaten to leave me out here alone because I'm annoying you, I know you never would. Sasuke-kun cares too much for me." A cheeky grin held her mouth as a warm flush spilled over her cheeks. He held the line at bay as he unhooked the small fish before tossing it back into the lake, his gaze drifting over to hers as a small smirk split his lips._

"_You really are a pain Sakura-chan."_

* * *

_A/n: This chapter is short I know but I was writing this one and Candles in The Sun at the same time and having a serious case of writers block on top of that is no joke. I answered most of the questions above the chapter and I hope you all enjoy. Keep the reviews coming and I won't discontinue the story._


	5. Chapter 5

_She met him at the tender age of ten, forming a bond slowly over the years but could love possibly form between a human and spirit?_

_A story based on the movie Light of a Firefly Forest; if you get the chance watch the movie it's very good._

**I don't own Naruto neither Light of a Firefly Forest but enjoy.**

* * *

**I'll Be Waiting**

* * *

"_I love you Sasuke-kun," Her tiny hands grasped at her thumping heart as her large eyes glanced up to him hopefully. "I loved you from the moment we met. Do you feel the same?" He bit back the grimace threatening to overtake his features as he returned his attention to fishing once more. He knew the child had a small crush on him but this was taking it a bit too far. How could she love someone that wasn't well…like her? He hadn't been human since he was five, he knew nothing of these foreign feelings Sakura was developing._

"_What about me do you love?" he began to reel in his line, the dangling fish on the end trying desperately to get back into the water. Sakura stumbled over an answer, her finger scratching through her curly frizzy hair before her eyes lit up with sudden realization._

"_I love how gentle you are. Even when you try to be mean to me you're always nice. When you threaten to leave me out here alone because I'm annoying you, I know you never would. Sasuke-kun cares too much for me." A cheeky grin held her mouth as a warm flush spilled over her cheeks. He held the line at bay as he unhooked the small fish before tossing it back into the lake, his gaze drifting over to hers as a small smirk split his lips._

"_You really are a pain Sakura-chan."_

* * *

I love you.

Three words, eight simple letters that could affect even the coldest of hearts. What exactly was love? An emotion between two people that couldn't live without the other? Her throat felt dry, her palms slick with sweat as she rubbed them against her kimono. Those three simple words, I love you, echoed throughout every cell of her being, the passion she saw flicker over his dark eyes haunting her mind.

The silent sprite she had fallen for so long ago had finally professed his love for her. It felt unreal almost, as if she were dreaming. She shook her head, blinking rapidly in an attempt to wake herself. With each blink Uchiha Sasuke grew closer; his filmy form glittering beneath the streaming lanterns. "Sakura," His hands twitched, lifting slightly as if to cup her face. She shrouded from him, shaken arms wrapping protectively around herself. "Don't touch me Sasuke-kun."

He appeared to be in a brief trance, his face drying of any true emotion. An eerie smirk lifted the corners of his mouth before deeply pocketing his hands. "Do you love me Sakura?" Her heart thumped painfully against her rib cage, watching as he closed the distance between them. His hand rose once more, poised as if to cares her flushed face, his cold gaze softening. "Sasuke—"

"Just tell me I'm not the only one that feels this way." His gaze shifted from hers as if he were embarrassed, withdrawing his transparent hand from her. Ignoring her better judgment, Sakura grasped either side of his face and drew him down to her lips.

She could feel him stiffen beneath her hold as she worked her mouth over his in an inexperience kiss. Her fingers threaded through his dark spikes, loving the feel of his silken locks along her fingertips. She felt herself being drawn against his lean frame as he responded, grinding his mouth against hers feverishly. Her fingers curled within the dark wisps of hair along the nape of his neck, oblivious to the blotches of light beginning to surround them.

Sasuke felt it, pulling away from her slightly. His lower half was beginning to dissipate, creating the flashes of light around them. "Sakura," He kissed at the tears dribbling down her reddened cheeks. "Don't be upset, I love you." She could feel him slipping further away as she grasped his hand, bringing it to her lips. It was only a matter of time before he would dissolve fully, much to her dismay. "Sasuke-kun don't leave me, I love you. I don't want to live without you." She drew her face closer to his fading face, trying to soak in any part of him she could before he fully left her.

"You will always be my mate Sakura-chan." His voice barely a whisper before dissolving into the air, leaving behind the pile of clothes he was just wearing. Her knees gave out, tumbling to the ground as she cuddled the heap of clothes to her chest. Sobs racked her tiny frame as she drew his shirt to her face, inhaling his masculine spicy scent. The aroma felt familiar yet distant. Ten years she spent loving him and now he was gone.

"_If spirits fall in love do they get married Sasuke-kun?" The young girl struggled to hold the large trout in her arms, teetering back and forth as the fish wrestled her._

"_Once a spirit falls in love, they are bonded for life. Whoever they fall for becomes their mate." The pale sprite watched as the large fish wiggled out of Sakura's hold, his patience thinning. This was the third fish he caught that she had set free. He was beginning to think the child was purposely losing their dinner. "Can I be Sasuke-kun's mate?" Her large emerald eyes shimmered up to where he was perched curiously as if she hadn't just moments ago set their meal free. Her curly pink locks seemed even bushier than normal, framing her chubby cheeks oddly. Her eyes were too big for her face, her full pink lips mouth curved into a cute grin as she rubbed her wet hands over the front of her dirty jeans. His scowl deepened as he jumped from the high branch he was settled against, landing gracefully. "Don't ask such stupid things."_

"_B-But—" She tried to find a rebuttal but instead forced her mouth shut, her cheeks flushing angrily. Her toes wriggled against the rocky floor of the pond, her head lowering as her eye began twitching. Sasuke glanced over to the sulking child, his brow arching as he slowed his stride. In any other incident the child would have a witty comeback just to annoy him or rip him a new one just for the sake of calming her never ending rage but this time the child was surprisingly mute. The silence was almost too good to be true._

"_Sakura—"_

"_I didn't want to be your stupid mate anyways!" Her sudden outburst caught him off guard as he tried to grasp his footing, ducking from the oncoming sandal she hurled in his direction. He could feel the thin line between his sanity and anger snapping as he swiped at the new acquired grass stain, a low growl slipping through his tight pressed lips. Satanic eyes shifted to the young cherry blossom; inspecting her shaking shoulders down to the death grip she had on her other sandal as if she were going to throw it again at any moment._

"_You're such a baka Sasuke-kun!" Her head suddenly rose, fire burning in the depths of her jade eyes as she suddenly charged towards him at full speed. He stuttered to a run, pushing against the soft earth to help him up as he made an attempt to retreat. It was as if something had suddenly processed the small girl, pure rage radiating from her as she followed closely behind him with her sandal raised above her head. "Stop chasing me baka."_

"_Not until I become Sasuke-kun's mate!"_

The memory appeared foreign in her mind, as if it never happened. Almost like she never knew Uchiha Sasuke. Every memory she could remember involved him, he was her first love. She nestled her face within the soft folds of his abandoned clothes, her hear shattering more and more with every new memory that flashed through her mind.

"Why didn't you stop me Sasuke-kun? Tell me not to touch you?"

"He grew tired of his curse," Sakura jumped, whipping her head in the direction of the raspy male voice. "He chose his own fate, something spirits only wished they could do." His empty teal eyes raked over her appearance briefly before cutting his gaze to the sky. "Y-You knew Sasuke-kun?"

The pale man scoffed, running a hand through his crimson locks in a careless fashion before returning his attention back to her. "The Forest God is near," The large gored nestled on his back uncorked, releasing a stream of san that began to engulf him. "And give my regards to Sasuke." With that said, he dissipated within the sand. Confusion filled her eyes as she searched the area for the man, her hold on her fallen lover tightening. What had he meant by saying _give my regards to Sasuke_? Was he still near?

Hope swelled in her heart as she searched for any traces of Sasuke. Maybe he hadn't left her; maybe this all was some sort of trick. The small draft began to pick up, Sakura noted as she slowly rose, Sasuke's clothes falling from her arms. Something was coming. Could it have been him? The leaves of the pagoda trees rustled in tune to the gush of wind, the grass a short distance off distorting from a vibrant green to a rusting brown as it die. Sakura took a cautious step back as the trees slouched in death, the hope in her eyes ebbing away. Whatever this was approaching couldn't have been her Sasuke.

"_You ever wonder where you'll end up if a human ever touches you?" Sakura tilted her head in his direction, her pink locks spilling well over her shoulders. The mute spirit pondered over the shogi board as he outlined his next move, his finger positioned over one of his pawns. "Hn," He made his move, sacrificing the pawn. "It shouldn't matter where I end up, physically I'm already dead. My fate has already been predetermined. Nothing I do is my own decision anymore." She watched as he steepled his fingers together over the lower portion of his face, forcing his gaze from hers._

"_What do you mean?" His dark eyes snapped up to hers, a shadow looming over his ashen face. A shudder ran down her spine involuntarily from his chilling glare, wanting more than anything to take back her question. "The magic binding this delicate body of mine—"He finally spoke, his voice gruff as he shifted. "—The one who gave this body to me, cursed me with this body. He controls me through this magic. The things humans can easily have, affection, love, be able to touch….spirits crave for. He took that from me."_

_Anguish briefly flittered in the depths of those dark eyes before he recovered, his eyes shifting from her opaque form down to his filmy hands. Dark brows furrowed in frustration, violently overturning the shogi board. The small pieces rattled in different directions against the floor board. "He took everything from me. I can never get that part of my life back." He clawed at his hair as he lowered his head, his shoulders hunching. Sakura fought the urge to cradle him in her arms, glancing down to her firm, fleshy hands. Sasuke never had a choice in becoming what he was; his life had indeed been taken from him._

_He had to grow up not knowing the warmth of a hug, the sweet taste of a kiss or even the gentle feel of a light caress. That explained the brooding, uninviting demeanor. He never allowed anyone to get too close to him being that he knew he couldn't ever get close to them physically. Things she took for granted, Sasuke only could dream of doing. "I may not understand everything from your past but I want to stay by your side," She slid the discarded shogi piece over to him. "Loving you Sasuke-kun. I'll never leave you." His gaze drew down to the wooden piece, a smirk curling his lips lightly as he inspected the shogi piece. _

_A knight; she wanted to protect him._

* * *

_I know, I know, I know it's been a long time since I updated but the semester is almost over and I had to buckle down and get my work done. The chapter might be crappy because I wrote it while I was at work but I hope you all enjoy it. The more you all review the more chapters I'll add._


End file.
